


Lapia and Aleksandar's Bizarre Adventure

by Shiroe_the_Kitsune



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroe_the_Kitsune/pseuds/Shiroe_the_Kitsune
Summary: In a world where all the Mass Effect races are on the planet Earth (and on the Moon), Supernatural Creatures are real and the government as one would know tries to keep them merely myth. One man has made it his passion and mission to keep the balance between the supernatural, preternatural and the simply natural in balance, and hopefully live a life of adventure while he's at it. How will his life change however when he gets himself a partner like all the higher ups have been pestering him to do. And not only that, but she's also a Turian, all this and more in Lapia and Aleksandar's Bizarre Adventure





	Lapia and Aleksandar's Bizarre Adventure

With the cry of an alarm, Aleksandar Kuratoro woke up uncomfortable, he was used to traveling often and sleeping in place to place, but what he wasn't used to was the hotel hopping he had been subjected to in order to get to the new excavation site that he was eager to see. He looked out his window and saw the vast deserts that made up the bulk of the southern half of the Holy Palavenian Empire, and grinned lazily. Walking over to the bathroom he continued to wake up and get ready as he was going to make site-fall earlier in the day, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and washing his face he looked into the mirror. A young man of 22 looked back at him with strong eyes and dirty blonde hair, for which he was always ridiculed for, he decided to leave his stubble since he had shaved yesterday and it was too short to shave without razor-burn.

He then walked back out and slipped into his clothes, a pair of blue-jeans,a white t-shirt since he was in the desert heat, his custom tactical gun holster which hugged his back and held his special pistol underneath his left arm, he draped his favorite jacket over his shoulder cape style with a faster on it, since heat be damned he'd feel naked without it and finally he slipped on his headscarf to protect his head and neck from the deadly desert sun. Feeling satisfied he got his remaining things together in his bags and left to take his transport to the site, thankfully there'd be a place to sleep there with air conditioning. They had uncovered a new pyramid there and the higher ups believe that his services would be required, in case of certain, troubles, popping up and needing to be quashed, excited Alek went out into the desert delta in order to oversee the new site.

Lapia Eposo had been waiting for awhile for this 'new recruit' to show up for awhile, she and her fellow Turians didn't understand why they needed help on a Turian dig site, but some government bigwig thought that he was a man they'd be needing. 'Probably some diversity hire.' She thought to herself, 'Won't be much help but the heads of state back home in Cipritine can claim they helped to foster relations with those savages in the west.' Her goldenrod eyes kept scanning for the sign of the, diversity hire, as she's taken to calling them since she was supposed to show them around the camp and keep an eye on them. Thankfully her carapace was well suited for taking the punishing heat of the desert in stride, and as she was thanking the spirits for being born Turian she noticed a small puff of dust and a diminutive shadow on the horizon. "Looks like the diversity hire is here!" She called out to the rest of the excavation team and they all sighed in annoyance. Truth be told they where hoping this person would bail or die so they could get on with the dig in peace, but now they had to babysit some useless human.

The vehicle finally made it's way into camp about an hour later and Lapia awaited her new burden. As the car pulled to a stop the backseat shot open and out shot the human like an arrow, seemingly half dressed properly for the desert, but the jacket he had oddly placed on his shoulders looked positively sweltering. "Right then, lets see what was so important here that I had to stop what I was doing and come here immediately." The grey Turian felt confused as to whether she should groan in her own frustration or laugh at the human's, she chose stoic and walked up to her new charge.

"Hello there my name is Lapia Eposo and I'll be in charge of you during you stay here at the camp. "Alek shot his eyes towards the Turian in front of him, and was immediately interested in her tattoos, but figured he'd ask about them when they had more free time. "Okay, I'm Aleksandar Kuratoro and I'm going to be your specialty site overseer, I guess, nice to meet you Lapia." He extended his arm toward her in a friendly greeting, but she clearly chose to ignore it, feeling awkward he pulled back his arm and went straight to business, "So where is the site, I'd like to give it a quick once over, before things kick into high gear, preferably asap." Lapia flicked here head over her left shoulder, "That aways, but you can't go in there, Turians only, you are merely the diversity hire after all, so do us all a favor and stick to your tent and stay out of the way." Then something popped into her mind and decided to ask, "What kind of specialist are you anyway?" With a Cheshire grin he responded, "Well that is top secret, but I can tell you you'd rather have me in that complex rather than staying in my hard tent, trust me."

"Lapia respond, have you dealt with the dead weight yet?" Lapia's C.O. Amulus Tibermus chimed on her earpiece, "Not yet commander, I think you better handle him he's a stubborn type." She shot him a look that said, 'you are such a pain.' Her ear-comm chimed again, "Fine bring him here, I'd like to get the excavation started already." With that Amulus signed off leaving Eposo to deal with Alek. "Alright come on human, I'll take you to the head of the excavation team, but I doubt you'll get what you want, you should keep your head down instead." Alek simply shrugged and followed the Turian into the camp.

"Good morning Commander." Alek said with as much polite manner as he could muster, "I understand you guys are busy and all, but I strongly recommend that you let look around what you have thus far, it'd be to the benefit of the team." he then bowed to show his sincerity. The commander simply huffed in response and shot him a stern glare, most would wither under the commander's towering height and burning glare, but to Alek it seemed to hardly even faze him. Addressing him finally Commander Tibermus said, "And what use would you even have to offer to my group, Human." The last word held quite a bit of malice as if the word itself were an insult one would spit at foul beings. Standing up, still quite unfazed Alek smiled, "Well Commander I'm well versed in the mythologies of many if not most of the species and cultures that live on our planet, so letting me in to see would prove to be a boon as I could spot patterns the untrained may not be able to and speed up translations of the texts in the monument here." Amulus huffed at Alek again and heaved a mighty sigh, "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Alek simply shook his head and gave a sincere grin that said, 'I'm not going to lose in this fight.' The elder Turian, exasperated with the human, said, "Fine you can go with the excavation team, but you are going to have to have Lapia accompany you as my eyes and ears. If you so much as take a toe out of line I'm sending you packing home, personally." And with that Alek was out of the commander's tent and back under the watchful gaze of Lapia Eposo.

Walking toward the dig-site, Lapia and Alek were an odd looking pair to say the least, Alek was grinning ear to ear and even goose-stepping quite cheerfully, seemingly a ray of sunshine to outshine even the desert. Lapia in contrast was the picture of gloom, her stooped posture, stomping feet and frustrated look clearly made her look even angrier than she had earlier this morning. She had set her glare onto the subject of her ire and almost growled, "What the hell are you so cheery for?" Alek turned to her, with a goony grin plastered all over his face, "I get to be the first human to ever see a Turian burial ruin firsthand, how can I not be happy as can be?" The Turian groaned in annoyance and tried to find a way out of this, she wasn't payed and trained to be a baby-sitter, but much to her chagrin she saw no way out of her predicament. So she decided instead to try talking to Alek to pass the time since she was stuck to him anyway. "So what exactly do you do that lead to to be such an expert on mythologies and folklore?" she asked. Alek looked to be at a loss for words until a few minutes later he said, "Well lets say in my field of work, folklore comes up a lot, pays to be well informed on the subject so I learned all I could about whatever I can get my hands on." That actually piqued Lapia's interest, "Like what? Give me an example." She asked curiously. "Well, for example in a northern human settlement there are tales of a creature called the Hide Behind, it's told that it will stalk loggers home and whenever they look behind them, it can hide behind anything in sight, hence the name, it will follow them all the way home and once night falls, if proper precautions aren't taken, it will kill you and eat you and your, family." The small legend had gotten her interest higher, "What else do you know?" She asked, her frustration and gloom forgotten. "Well..." He started, "Ah I'll have to tell you more later, looks like we're already here." Alek then pointed at the large doorway that led to the temple complex at the pyramid's base, presumably leading into the pyramid itself deeper in the shrine.

Stretching before them the temple complex, even in it's ruined state was still remarkable, despite the aging from the sands of time most of the columns were still in one piece and while the carvings had deteriorated a bit, most were still legible. "Incredible, simply magnificent, I wonder what this place looked like in its heyday, it must have been a place so immaculate and beautiful that the gods would have stayed there as palaces." Alek was clearly enamored with the structure and was running around like a kid in a candy store, Lapia had quite the time keeping up with his enthusiastic energy. "Slow down dammit, we can't be here all day gawking, we've got to help the archaeological team that's down further in the complex." Alek quickly stopped in his tracks, a bashful and nervous smile evident on his face, "Right sorry Lapia, I just got so excited I couldn't help myself, I'll be quick let me just get a feel for the complex and what it may have been for specifically, it might help understand things in the pyramid itself." Lapia was slightly confused as she watched him go to work a question burning it's way through her mind. "But aren't all these temples about resurrection or something, that was how there afterlife worked wasn't it?" Alek chuckled a bit as he examined the main figures he could see, "Well that was the main reason yes, but from my research it's a little more complicated than that. Some temple complexes were also dedicated to other gods and usually depended on the ruler or culture at that specific era." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, Anubis and Osiris, that's pretty typical, Bennu and Selket that's rather unusual. Well it seems that this entire place it related to the dead and resurrection of said dead, which is quite odd, not even an Eye of Horus to ward off vile spirits." He came back to Lapia and together they continued further into the complex to meet with the rest of the team, Alek having gone strangely quiet now.

They had made it to the main excavation party and Alek had been quick to introduce himself to the crew he was going to work with, for the time being, "And you all are?" He asked. The clear leader stepped forward and introduced herself, "The name is Ulvia Indross, head of operations and that is Luclio Hellius, tech expert, Julivus Epodus who is the local expert on the history in the area, Destiia Galtion over there is our digger. He took quick notes on each of there appearances to try and tell them apart. Ulvia seemed to be quite large for a female of her species and boasted a fram that was oddly well trained for a archaeologist. Luclio and Julivus looked fairly similar to each other, long and lanky, the only real difference between them being that their carapace were slightly different shades of grey. Destiia seemed to be the one of the gruop to crack wise, a lazy grin permanently smattered across her dark chocolate hide a bit stockier than the rest of the Turians she looked as if she was made to dig and complain at the same time. " Alek nodded doing his best to remember them all and added "Well, you can add historical detective," He then gestured to himself, "And the eyes and ears, so to speak, of the Commander Amulus." He then gestured to Lapia. "Happy to help out." He then bowed to be polite and confer his respect to his now seniors on the site dig. "So any clues you guys have thus far, I'd say this place is quite the oddity with the express lack of the typical gods and goddesses and a far more lazer focus on death and specifically resurrection from the dead." The others looked at each other and shrugged. "Hate to break it to you human, but you're no expert here, you're just the hired hand so start categorizing those pots over there." Julivus chimed in and jabbed his thumb at a collection of lidded pots and jars they had set off to the side and then shared a grin with the others. "Yeah wouldn't want you to hurt your small savage brain with our complex history." Luclio chimed in with a stifled giggle coming from Destiia. Deeply insulted and frustrated Alek waddled and grumbled under his breath to start sorting the pottery, still taking time and care to to damage the artifacts, even if it was mighty temping to do so.

Lapia watched Alek work from a short distance away leaning herself on the remains of a broken column, when she caught him signaling for her to come over discreetly. "What is it human, haven't you embarrassed yourself enough?" She asked him, feeling a bit sorry. "Never mind that, I just found something rather interesting that feeds into something rather odd." She was caught off guard and leaned in closer to hear what he has to say, "Go on." she prodded, "Well see how all of these are lidded? These aren't any pots and jars, they're all canopic, meaning all of these numerous pieces of pottery are made for embalming and that idea that this particular sect, or ruler, or what have you was obsessed with not the afterlife, but coming back into our world." With this he had an eerie grin spread along his features, "I'll finish sorting these, since I promised, but once this is done, I'd like you and me to poke around here, I have a funny feeling that something interesting is interred in these ruins." She gave him an odd look, but felt as if he was the only one looking at all the signs here, so against her better judgement, she nodded in agreement. "Okay, but nothing to extreme, I don't wanna lose my job, if you get us into trouble, I'm blaming it all on you got it?" Alek nodded warmly toward her, "Got it, don't worry though, I can guarantee you won't want to miss this." And with that they quietly went back to there jobs every once in a while stealing a glance at each other and nodding, as if to remind themselves what they promised.

The day quickly ended without much noise aside from a few more derisive comments from the rest of the dig crew and the opening of the pyramid itself, Alek was in his hard tent, style trailer taking down notes and searching through his personal notebook while gathering what he deemed were appropriate munitions for his pistol for the solo trip with Lapia. "And that should do it, all ready, now all I have to do is to wait for the signal." With him now being ready he simply had to wait until Lapia was done with her preparations and knock on his door to let him know the coast was clear. Until then he began to dig back in to some folklore books for some 'light reading' and relax.

Lapia, felt nervous, it wasn't something she had felt since she was a young teenager when she tried to rebel against her parents, but not she was disobeying her direct CO, if she got caught, she didn't even want to think about it. After giving a debrief to Amulus and writing her report, she decided to take a shower and maybe, reduce her stress, before she single-handedly ruined her military career. She didn't even know why she was doing this, and for a human no less, but she felt that there was something about him that drew her in, maybe it was his passion for the made up creatures of some ancient time, or maybe it was his infectious nonchalance. Whatever it was, she decided that she'd give this one chance and once that was done, she'd return to her military life and work her way up. She got dressed and and after a quick stretch and a bottle of beer she looked out and saw that most everyone was packed up for the night and those who were left were too tired to really pay much attention anyway and so she made her way over to his cabin.


End file.
